yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mother's Time (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Mother's Time. One day, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, and Princess Solarna each spoke to their headmasters. Princess Yuna: (to Starlight and Sunburst) Headmare Princess Glimmer, Vice Headstallion Sunburst, can I talk to you two for a minute? Starlight Glimmer: Yes, Yuna? Sunburst: Something on your mind? Princess Yuna: Well.... if it's okay, Snowdrop and I are going to take our day off for the day from school. Princess Solarna: (to Star Swirl and Stygian) If I'm still needed today, I'm okay without the day off at the university. Stygian: Well, it's alright with me. (to Star Swirl) What about you, Star Swirl? Star Swirl the Bearded: I see no reason why not, Stygian. (to Solarna) Solarna, you have our permission. Starlight Glimmer: Of course you and Snowdrop can take the day off today, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Headmare Princess Glimmer! Starlight Glimmer: Not a problem. As the sidescreen shows, Yuna and Snowdrop left the office as Solarna left the other. Soon enough, Yuna, Snowdrop, and Solarna arrived in Canterlot to see their mother. Yuna, Snowdrop, and Solarna: We got the day off from our schools! Princess Luna: Great to hear that, Girls. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Yuna: Hi, Isamu! How are you, Baby brother? Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Yuna: (laughing softly) Princess Luna: I can see that you must really love your little brother, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I know, Mama. Princess Luna: How would you three like to help spend sometime with Isamu while your father goes on a royal meeting? Snowdrop: Sure thing. Princess Yuna: No problem, Mama. With Isamu excitedly wanting to play, Yuna started playing with her baby brother. Princess Yuna: I'm gonna get you! Then, Prince Hiro came to see his family. Hiro: Hello, Yuna, playing with your little brother I see. Princess Yuna: Hello, Papa. Me and Snowdrop are taking our day off from school and spend our time with Mama and Isamu. Princess Luna: I am gonna get you, Isamu! Princess Yuna: I hope you don't mind, Papa. it's just one day off to spend our time with Mama. Hiro: Certainly, Yuna. If it's alright with your mother, by all means. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Papa! Princess Luna: Have a wonderful time at the meeting, Hiro. Hiro: You have a wonderful day too, Luna. (as he and Luna kissed) Have fun! Princess Yuna: Okay! Bye, Papa! Later, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Luna started playing with Isamu. Princess Luna: (playing with Isamu) I'm going to get you! (laughing happily) Prince Isamu: (giggles as he hides behind Celestia and Luna's thrones) Princess Luna: Now, where could my little colt be? Princess Yuna: I caught him, Mama! (carrying him on her back) He was behind the thrones. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Luna: Gotcha! (pretends to eat Isamu as they both laughed) Then, Yuna started to remember the time when her mother and aunt played with her as a baby. Princess Yuna: (sighed) Just like when I was a baby filly. In the flashback, the Royal Sisters are enjoying playing with Yuna. Princess Celestia: Isn't she just adorable, Luna? Princess Luna: I know. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: Who is a cutie pie? (tickles her baby filly with her hoof) Yes, you are. The flashback ends with Luna calls for Yuna and Snowdrop. Princess Luna: Girls! Ready to go out for your training? Misako says that there's a brand new nursery room at the Golden Oak Library for Isamu. (to Isamu) Misako has a surprise for you, My little colt. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Yuna: Coming, Mama! (hands her mother her saddlebags) Here you go. Princess Luna: Thanks, Yuna. So, she and Snowdrop make ready for their training. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Are you ready... Princess Bubblegum: Get set... Philoctetes: Go! Princess Luna: Look, Isamu! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225